Meeting Again (traduction)
by Dichan03
Summary: Thalia est immortelle. Parfois, elle croise des gens qu'elle connaît, ou plutôt, connaissait. Elle les avait vus sous d'autres formes. Comme Luke, comme Percy, comme Annabeth, comme Léo, comme Piper. Ils lui manquent, mais elle ne peut voir que leurs réincarnations. Réincarnation fic.
1. Luke

Salut à tous, merci de lire ce chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire traduites de l'anglais à partir de celles de She Is The Lia, une de mes auteures préférées.

Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas (Rick Riordian, ce vil troll) et cette histoire non plus (merci She Is The Lia)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thalia se souvenait d'un moment après qu'elle soit devenue une Chasseresse, quand Artémis l'avait prise à part et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

"Tu seras la dernière"

Et l'adolescente n'eut pas besoin d'une explication.

"Je sais", avait-elle murmuré en retour, les yeux posés sur Annabeth qui se mordait la lèvre et sur Percy qui agitait légèrement la main. "Je serais la dernière."

Artemis eut l'air perplexe.

"Tu n'as pas peur ? La plupars de celles qui rejoignent la Chasse se préoccupent rarement de personnes extérieures à leurs soeurs. Elles ne voient presque jamais quelqu'un qu'elles aiment mourir. Ça t'arrivera. Tu n'as pas peur du jour où ils mourront ?"

La fille de Zeus sourit et répondit.

"Ben, je ferai mieux d'apprécier les jours qu'il me reste, non ? Ils grandissent trop vite !"

Elle lança un regard aux demi-dieux. Artémis rit et lui tapota l'épaule, avant de s'éclipser avec la grace propre à la déesse de la Chasse.

Thalia sourit tristement à Percy, qui avait son bras autours d'Annabeth.

"Je vais le regretter. Je vais regretter mes choix le jour où vous me laisserez, mais il s'agit de la volonté des Moires et on échappe pas à son destin."

Elle leur donna un dernier sourire triste avant de se retourner.

* * *

-Des années plus tard-

"Tu es la dernière" lui dit Nico Di Angelo, ses yeux encore pleins de douleur plantés dans les siens, l'empêchant de se défiler. "Tu le sais ?" Ils savaient tous les deux à quoi il faisait référence.

"Oui. Je le savais. Je savais que ça allait arriver le jour où j'ai accepté la proposition d'Artémis. Mais qui aurait crut que tu serais le dernier ?" se moqua-t-elle avec ses yeux bleu électrique brillants de jeunesse et d'insouciance.

Nico secoua la tête en riant. "Tu es restée la même. Exactement la même. Je dirais même que tu n'a pas grandit du tout."

"Hey !" Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le crâne. "Mais vraiment, c'est comme si c'était hier, quand on était des demi-dieux. Quand Luke et moi on fuyait les monstres, quand je me suis battue contre Luke, quand je suis devenue une Chasseresse d'Artémis, quand Percy avait disparu et qu'on le cherchait comme des dingues, jours et nuits, quand Reyna a essayé de me tuer. C'est juste comme si c'était hier. Parfois, je voudrais revenir à ces moments là, quand notre équipe était réunie, qu'on blaguait et qu'on se chamaillait. Parfois je me réveille et je me dis "Zut, Percy va me tuer pour lui avoir piqué cette chemise inhumainement confortable ; J'ai encore ce bouquin que j'ai emprunté à Annie sous un tas de ferraille dans ma tente" ; ou bien "Merde, comment j'ai laissé Katie m'embarquer dans un de ses trucs nature bizarre mensuels sur un de mes rares jours de congés ?" Et alors je rappelle qu'ils ne sont plus là, et quelque part, cette réalisation fait plus mal que leur morts."

Nico cligna des yeux. "Putain de merde, depuis quand tu penses à des trucs aussi profons Thal ?"

Elle le frappa. "Depuis que t'es devenus vieux et tout pourri dans ce trou à rat que t'appelles un appartement."

"Hey !"

Et tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent transportés 80 ans en arrière, quand ils se chamaillaient avec la même ferveur pendant qu'Annabeth lisait un livre et que Percy s'incrustait de temps en temps avec des commentaires ennuyeux.

Une semaine plus tard, Nico Di Angelo mourrait et elle était toute seule.

* * *

-Des années plus tard-

Thalia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait dans une ruelle abandonnée au milieu de la nuit à consoler une réplique exacte de Luke Castellan. Bon, techniquement, ce n'était pas le milieu de la nuit. C'était le crépuscule. Mais là n'était pas la question.

"Qui t'es ?" demanda l'enfant en reniflant légèrement.

La fille de Zeus sentit son coeur lui faire mal. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Luke, un peu trop à son goût.

"Je suis Thalia". Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur du garçon. "Pourquoi tu te caches dans cette rue pourrie ?" demanda-t-elle en avançant une main gentille vers lui. Thalia ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi gentille avec ce garçon, elle qui n'aimait pas les enfants, mais quelque chose dans ses tripes lui disait que ce gamin n'était pas un gosse chiant et ordinaire. Il était plus que ça. Et Thalia avait apprit à écouter ses tripes.

Le garçon s'écarta d'elle comme si elle avait craquée une allumette devant son visage. "Ah... Je suis désolé" dit-il avec culpabilité en voyant la main de Thalia se baisser doucement. "C'est juste que..." Il s'arrête, et Thalia voit la peur dans ses traits, une peur qu'elle reconnaît. Elle l'avait vue sur le visage de Percy une fois, ainsi que le sien. Ils étaient doués pour la cacher, cacher leur secret ensemble contre le monde. Personne ne savait pour la douleur de l'autre sauf Percy et Thalia. Pas même Annabeth. Juste Percy et Thalia. Les deux cousins contre le monde. Le coeur de Thalia manqua un battement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas lui, pas ce garçon, non...

Elle attrape sa main et le ramène vers elle. Le garçon se tend, les yeux fermés dans la peur d'un coup. Thalia se sent refroidir à la réaction du gamin. Ça confirme ce qu'elle sait déjà. "Tu as été abusé", dit-elle, et en quelques sortes, le dire à voix haute sonne encore pire.

Les yeux bleus du garçon s'ouvrent brusquement et il la fixe droit dans les siens, l'intensité de son regard correspond seulement à celle de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Et cette personne l'avait trahie. "Non!" Le 'non' vient trop vite. La gorge de Thalia se serre.

"Si", répond-elle.

"Non, non !" Le garçon secoue furieusement sa tête blonde. "Non! Maman m'aime, même si elle crie et jete des trucs parfois." La voix du gamin faiblit, incertaine. "Elle m'aime..." Thaliasoutient fermement le regard du petit. "Elle..." Et le jeune garçon se jete dans les bras de Thalia et craque. "J'aime maman. Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ? Elle crie et hurle et m'insulte. Je veux juste que maman m'aime comme je l'aime. C'est trop demandé ?"

Thalia tapote maladroitement le dos du garçon. Elle n'avait jamais été celle qui se souçiait beaucoup des sentiments. C'était le truc de Piper. Mais elle se souvenait de ce que Percy lui avait dit une fois, pendant l'un des rares moments où il était sérieux. " _Dis juste ce que tu penses, Thals. Tu ne t'es jamais souciée de sentiments mielleux et moi non plus. Et le Mec Zombie aussi. Peut-être que c'est un truc des 3 Grands. Mais peu importe. Le point est, Face de Pin, que tu ne peux pas prétendre comprendre les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu ne les comprends pas, tu ne les comprends pas. Mais si tu le fais, essaye et allège leur fardeau. Soulève leur fardeau aussi. Partage un peu de leur poids. Comme je l'ai fait avec toi, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Après tout, partager c'est se soucier"._ Après ça Percy avait sourit et essayé de lui piquer sa nourriture. Elle n'y avait plus jamais pensé. Peut-être était-il temps de partager ce qu'elle avait seulement fait avec Percy avec quelqu'un.

"Montre moi tes cicatrices, je te montrerais les miennes." laisse échapper Thalia avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. "Je suis pareille que toi. J'ai été abusée aussi. Je sais par quoi tu passes. Le sentiment de pourriture, que tu as été souillé, que tu ne mérites pas l'amour et l'attention d'un autre. Mais si. Aucun être humain ne mérite de grandir en pensant comme ça. Personne ne le mérite." Elle s'arrête et reprend sa respiration, regardant le garçon qui semble abasourdi.

Le ton de sa voix s'adoucit. "Montre moi tes cicatrices, je te montrerais les miennes."

Le garçon la regarde et pendant une seconde, Thalia est effrayée, effrayée d'avoir raconté à ce gamin inconnu son secret le mieux gardé et qu'il refuse de lui montrer. Et alors il acquiesse et lève sa chemise. "Ce bleu là", commence-t-il doucement, et Thalia sourit légèrement. Et il la regarde encore. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, et Thalia est noyée par ces yeux bleus, par leur profondeur, par la manière dont ils la regardent dans les siens avec confiance, gratitude, comme si elle avait jamais été la seule à s'inquié peut-être qu'elle l'est. Pour une seconde, ils semblent partager une connection, un lien, bien plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait dût, et il semble vieux, familier et pur, comme quand elle aurait regardé dans les yeux de Luke. Pour une seconde, il semble y avoir de l'électricitéqui crépite entre eux, et Thalia se demande si ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas activé et s'il n'y aurait pas vraiment de l'électricité. Mais Thalia ne veut pas regarder ailleurs que ces yeux captivants pour vérifier.

Et bien trop tôt, l'instant est terminé, et ils séparent leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Et alors ils redeviennent la Chasseuse d'Artémis solitaire et le pauvre, abusé garçon mortel dans une allée, révélant leurs plus noirs et profonds secrets, et ils sont sales à nouveau.

* * *

C'est pas gai, hein ?

Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible.

Une review n'a jamais tué personne (dans le cas contraire, prévenez moi vite les gars) et je serais ravie de les faire passer à l'auteure si vous le voulez (et si vous ne parlez pas anglais)

Dichan03


	2. Percy

N'importe qui connaissant Thalia Grace ne l'aurait jamais, dans un million d'années, imaginée dans un hôpital pour enfants, tenant un ours en peluche dans une main et racontant une histoire. Mais elle était là, dans un hôpital, agrippant un ours en peluche et faisant exactement ça. Thalia grogna silencieusement alors qu'elle lisait l'histoire stupide de normaux bleu et jaune qui se firent un câlin et devinrent vert. Jeez, toutes les histoires pour enfants étaient toujours aussi stupides ?

Elle essaye de rester gentille alors qu'un petit enfant court jusqu'à elle et lui enlace la jambe, la regardant avec de grands yeux incrédules. "Est-ce que le petit bleu et le petit jaune vont rester comme ça pour toujours ?"

Thalia grogne. Comment pourrait-elle savoir ? Ben, t'as lu le livre, lui rétorque son esprit. Génial, elle avait maintenant une solitaire conversation avec elle-même. Thalia soupire et se retourne vers l'enfant, seulement pour découvrir sa disparition. Hein ? Elle regarde autour. La petite fille fait de grands gestes vers le livre en racontant quelque chose à propos du petit vert ou quelque chose comme ça, et tous les enfants éclatent en sanglots. Quoi ? Thalia secoue la tête. Elle déteste vraiment les enfants.

Thalia pose le livre et l'ours en peluche et se lève. Les enfants l'assaillent, demandant à propos du "petit vert" et pleurant un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle donne le livre à l'enfant le plus proche et le désigne comme le conteur officiel. Les enfants tournent leur attention vers lui et s'asseyent sagement quand Thalia pousse un sifflement perçant. Ils avaient apprises les conséquences pour ne pas écouter ce sifflement il y avait un moment.

Thalia soupire, soulagée, et s'assied contre le mur. Comment avait-elle était entraînée là dedans ? Oh oui, blâmez feu la fille d'Athéna. Pendant un de ses rares jours de congés, Annabeth lui avait fait promettre d'aller dans un hôpital pour enfants et se porter volontaire pour lire des histoires. Thalia avait rejeté l'offre, bien sûr, mais ce regard noir n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Et aujourd'hui c'est... Thalia déglutit. L'anniversaire de la mort d'Annabeth. Elle avait sentit que faire du volontariat ici serait, en quelques sortes, une manière de se rappeler Annabeth et honorer sa mémoire. Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté quelque chose. Bon, peut-être qu'une fois elle avait- Non. Stop, Thalia. Ne pense pas à-

"Thalia ?" demande une voix grave, et Thalia pense à Percy alors que l'odeur de la mer emplit ses narines. Mais c'est impossible. Percy est mort depuis longtemps.

Thalia se retourne. La personne devant elle est tellement, tellement similaire à Percy que son coeur lui fait mal à la pensée des jours simples qu'elle avait vécus, quand tout ce dont elle s'était jamais souciée était de survivre. Peau bronzée. Cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Corps maigre et musclé. Cette personne est beaucoup trop similaire à Percy. Non. Elle ne veut pas voir encore les traits de Percy dans ce jeune homme. Non. Surtout pas quand ses derniers mots pour Percy étaient un "Je te hais" hurlé dans une dispute qui a rapidement dégénérée.

Il était mort le jour suivant, en repoussant un monstre d'un fils d'Hécate.

Et alors elle le regarde dans les yeux, et Thalia halète presque inaudiblement. Des yeux vert océan lui rendent son regard avec confusion. Les genoux de Thalia sont faibles. "Percy..." réussit-elle à coasser faiblement.

"Non, je ne suis pas Percy. Je suis Pelée. C'est quoi comme nom de toutes façons, Percy ?"

Thalia se gèle. Percy avait aussi dit ça un jour, quand ils paressaient dans les champs de fraises et se plaignaient de leurs noms. "Pourquoi ma mère m'a appelée Thalia ? Sérieux ?" "Hey, ma mère m'a appelé Persée ! C'est pire ! C'est quoi comme nom de toutes façons, Percy ? T'as vus les regards bizarres que j'ai quand je dis aux mortels que j'ai le même nom qu'un ancien héro grec ?"

Et à cet instant, Thalia se relaxe. C'est la réincarnation de Percy. Elle réalise et la certitude avec laquelle elle le pense l'étonne. "Pelée ?" rit-elle. "Ça sonne bizarre. Pourquoi pas un nom normal et ennuyeux comme Peter ? Ce serait génial et tu serais comme Peter Pan."

"Hey", boude Percy -non, Pelée-, et ces grands yeux verts et cette lèvre tremblante lui font presque monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle avale et essaye de les faire partir. Non. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, pas devant un mortel. Mais c'était Percy, se rappelle-t-elle. Percy. Ton cousin. Bon, techniquement il n'est plus son cousin mais ça ne fait rien. C'est Percy.

Et alors elle réalise que Percy -non, Pelée- la fixe avec de l'inquiétude dans ces yeux verts océan, inquiétude qu'elle connaît bien. C'était le visage qu'avait Percy quand elle commençait à trembler à cause de souvenirs de jours plus sombres. Pas de pitié, pas de peur, mais de l'inquiétude, et cette vue fait se retourner ses entrailles en agonie. "Quoi ?" marmonne-t-elle, prétendant ne pas voir son air inquiet.

"C'est juste que..." commence-t-il, et s'arrête. "Tu pleures."

Thalia frotte ses yeux furieusement. Non ! Pourquoi pleurait-elle maintenant ?

Sa voix est douce et rassurante, le ton qu'on utilise face à un animal effrayé. "Ça te dérange de me dire pourquoi ?"

Thalia eut envie de rire. À cause de toi, pensa-t-elle, mais ne le dit pas. "A cause de mon cousin", dit-elle à Percy -Pelée, elle devait vraiment s'y faire- avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Qui est toi.

Percy penche légèrement la tête. "Ton cousin ? Pourquoi ?"

Thalia renifle et répond, "Tu me le rappelle. Il est mort." Ses mots résonnent dans le couloir vide.

Percy baissa les yeux. "Désolé, je ne savais pas", chuchota-t-il avec culpabilité.

"Pas de problème" essaya-t-elle de rire, mais une partie de Percy était en Pelée, et Pelée -Percy- la regarda avec suspicion. Percy ne marchait pas. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez son cousin. "Alors, pourquoi tu m'as appelée ?" demanda-t-elle avec une joie forcée, et prendre le ton léger est trop dur.

Percy la regarda avec quelque chose d'illisible dans les yeux que Thalia n'aime pas. Percy était toujours comme un livre ouvert. Il avait le cœur sur la main et on pouvait presque lire tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux. Mais parfois, ses yeux se fermaient et ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait plus être lu. Thalia détestait ça.

"Oh, oui. Je voulais juste confirmer si tu venait à la prochaine session de lecture, Thalia, puisque tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui fait du volontariat pour lire des histoires à des enfants."

Thalia sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Même si elle sait que c'est probablement son tee-shirt Mort-à-Barbie ses vêtements qui lui font penser ça, elle s'autorise à laisser passer la fantaisie d'une petite part de Pelée qui se souviendrait d'elle. "Je ne viendrai pas," dit-elle, et cette fois sa voix est plus forte, plus ferme. "C'était pour honorer une amie morte."

Percy la regarde une seconde, et alors le masque qu'il portait tombe. "Je vois." Il soupire, et Thalia vit de la déception dans ses yeux.

Thalia ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander, "Pourquoi t'es déçu ?", et quand Pelée lui lance encore ce regard dur, elle s'explique rapidement, "C'est dans tes yeux. Je peux le dire."

Pelée s'apaise, et Thalia se souvient de la façon dont Percy s'avachit, et la manière dont ses traits durs deviennent de douces lignes. "C'est juste que... ben, je t'aime bien." Thalia s'immobilise pendant une seconde. Il ne voulait pas dire 'aimer' comme dans 'aimer romantiquement', pas vrai ? Thalia, bien aimer et Percy ne devraient jamais se retrouver ensemble dans la même phrase. Il est son cousin. Elle est dans la Chasse. Juste non.

"Non !" cria presque Percy. Thalia le regarda, confuse. "Désolé," rougit-il et continua, "Mais pas le côté romantique d'aimer. J'ai juste le sentiment qu'on s'est déjà rencontré avant et qu'on était genre, amis ou cousins ou quelque chose, parce que tu m'as l'air familière."

Thalia se fige et prie tous les Dieux auxquels elle peut penser maintenant car elle se fiche qu'il ne soit pas supposé se rappeler d'elle parce qu'il s'est réincarné et tout ça mais Oh Dieux, oui! Il se souvient d'elle ! Il dût voir l'exaltation sur son visage et demanda, "Je te connais alors ?"

Thalia hausse les épaules et répondit d'un ton joueur, "Qui sait ? Zut, tu as peut-être été mon cousin dans ta vie antérieure !" Il ne sait pas à quel point c'est vrai, rit-elle pour elle-même.

Il hausse aussi les épaules. "Et bien, la vie est parfois mystérieuse. Peut-être que les Parques l'on planifié comme ça. Elles voulaient que je te rencontre. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais peu importe. Tu voudrais venir dans le café à un pâté de maisons et prendre un latte ?"

Thalia cligne des yeux. Elle se dit silencieusement à quel point ça ressemble à Percy, de réfléchir au fonctionnement de l'univers et plein de trucs profonds et après revenir normalement à la routine. "Bien sûr," elle sourit, au moins, même si elle aura des problèmes avec Artémis plus tard mais elle s'en fiche, elle prendra au moins un café avec son cousin avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle pour toujours. "Avec plaisir."


	3. Information

Bonjour à tous, désolée de n'avoir rien publié depuis si longtemps, mais quand on est occupée...

Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ma petite vie.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de Meeting Again. En fait, le problème est là. She Is The Lia a décidé d'arrêter de publier sur pour un long moment mais me laisse finir de traduire ses histoires. Maintenant, à vous de savoir : préférez vous que j'arrête maintenant où voulez vous l'histoire jusqu'au bout ?

Je vous laisse choisir à votre guise. Sachez juste que je n'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire/traduire qu'avant et que chaque chapitre risque de me prendre un petit moment.

Dichan03


End file.
